Open Relationship
by aprilonfebruary
Summary: Hermione Granger had a knack at being right about things. But when the Slytherin Prince slithers into her life.. Well, let's just say that she's gonna have a hard time knowing what's right from then. AU. 6th year and onwards.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hey guys!:) I wonder if you noticed, but 'She is the Sunlight' is now gone. *_hides behind the couch_*

Sorry about that.. To be honest, I didn't feel like writing about it anymore. Yes, I figured it all out in my head already, but I didn't like how it turned out. I really am sorry. So, to compensate for deleting SITS, here's a new story.

Enjoy!:)

* * *

><p>"Enough."<p>

It took just one word from her for everyone out the hall to fall into silence. On normal days, when these certain situations would occur, this word would usually be ignored. But given the circumstance that she was obviously fuming with anger made everyone obey. Nobody wants an angry Hermione Granger.

There were a few students gathered outside the 2nd floor corridor. They were gathered there because of the usual, yet never boring banter between the Gryffindors and Slytherins; namely Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson. Their tirades would usually be about blood, money, family and competence. The star duelers? Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley.

But this time, it wasn't between them 6.. But between him and her.

_A few minutes ago._

"Watch where you're going, Weasel. Although I know it's rare for you to actually touch something as immensely expensive as me, I think it best for me to not be at any proximity close to you." Draco Malfoy sneered. Ron didn't actually bump into him, more like Malfoy was standing in the way.

"I wouldn't want to get near you. I'm very allergic to _ferret _fur." Ron drawled earning a snicker from Harry who was standing by his best friend. All it elicited from Hermione, who was behind the two, was a sigh. Here they go again.

"Well, well.. That pea-size brain you have was able to retort a decent comeback. Or did your little mudblood pet coach you? How pathetic, Weasley. You're a low-life blood traitor and you have no brain. You're even worse than that sniveling git, Longbottom. And that's saying something." Malfoy smirked at the redhead whose face and ears were nearly matching the color of his hair. Pansy Parkinson laughed which was sort of unpleasant to the ear while Theodore Nott huffed with pride at his fellow Slytherin.

At this point, a small crowd gathered around them. They still went on and on, denigrating the other. Hermione Granger groaned loudly, making it fairly evident of her annoyance. Really, they were acting like children. She's had enough of this so she stepped out from the two and in the middle of them.

"Seriously. What are you two, 12? We're in our sixth year now! You're supposed to have grown out of such childish antics! If I knew better, you fancy each other!"

Gasps. That was the reply to her statement.

Malfoy, who was the first to recover, looked at her with scorn. "How would you know about fancying anything, Granger? As far as I know, nobody in the Hogwarts male population wants you. Except maybe Scarhead or Weasel here. But I wouldn't include them in the male population."

"I think that would be lust, Malfoy. Not exactly fancying to the extent of love. You're not capable of the latter."

He just shrugged. _Just _shrugged. How dare he?

"At least people want me. Nobody wants you. Potty and Weasel-bee here just pretend to like you because of your brains and your maturity. They know that you'd be there to pick up after their mess. They depend on you like you're their mother. I don't blame them, you act like a crazy hovering mother almost all of the time. It's sad, pathetic even." His fellow Slytherins snickered at this. Her eyes were now brimming with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She took two long and deep breaths. She will stay strong. She will still stand.

To be honest, she's thought about these things more than once. It would always be on days when Harry would whine and Ron would ask to copy her homework, which was almost everyday. She knows it's wrong for her to think these things, but what can she do? Most of what Malfoy said fits. Harry and Ron wouldn't really share anything with her unless it's about homework or Dumbledore tasks. They would share because they are in need of her input, knowing that it's the best one. It feels nice to be needed, but sad because it's only because of her brains.

In short, she knew nobody liked-_wanted_ her and Draco Malfoy just had to say it in her face. It was like being back in their second year when she was first called a Mudblood by him. It hurt, bad.

She suddenly found herself in the middle of her two best friends with arms wrapped around her, shouting at their enemies.

She couldn't make out the words, but she knew they were getting worse because their voices were raised. They were shouting. Tired and hurt, she made her way out of her friends' grasp and said, "Enough."

…

It took just one word from her for everyone out the hall to fall into silence. On normal days, when these certain situations would occur, this word would usually be ignored. But given the circumstance that she was obviously fuming with anger made everyone obey. Nobody wants an angry Hermione Granger.

She turned and looked at Draco Malfoy.

"I guess you're happy now, huh Malfoy? You have successfully shattered my morale once again. And yes, this time I'm saying it to your face. At least in the future, when you use it against me, you'll have proof that it was true because I proclaimed it. Are you really that miserable that you have to make others miserable too?"

"I am not misera-"

She held her hand up to stop him. She was not finished.

"You're lying. It's human nature to make others miserable or hurt to make the miserable you feel better. Although nobody here in school wants me, I know my family does. You're the one that's sad. You're the one that's pathetic."

Silence followed by a great deal of tension in the air was the aftermath of her short dialogue. Everybody around her looked stunned and nervous. Nobody spoke about Draco Malfoy like that, exposing him of what he may truly be. Malfoy himself was stunned, but then replaced his expression with a somber one.

Everyone was nervous of what he may do. Behind her, Harry and Ron poised their hands over their pockets where they can draw their wands out the instant an attack would be made. She, on the other hand, was taking deep breaths and calming herself down. Despite her efforts not to, she cried. She was feeling too much at once that she had to get away. So she did.

And just like that, the crowd that gathered was broken. Each one rushing on their way just to avoid what kind of outburst the Slytherin prince may present to the innocent audience. Innocent, sure.

Instead of moving on with his life, he found himself looking at the direction where she ran, the two buffoons on her tail calling out her name. He felt a pat on his back and somebody tugging on his arm. Pansy Parkinson wanted to leave the scene, he sensed it with the intensity of every tug. Sighing, he gave in and let her lead his body away. But his eyes were still on her retreating form. Even though she turned the corner, he still looked.

Hermione Granger was right about him yet again.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? Love it? Hate it?<p>

Feel free to tell me anything.. Even what you want to happen in this story..

I am currently working on 3 other stories which I haven't uploaded yet. Ridiculous, I know. But I'm gonna try my best to update this one as often as I can.. Despite school obligations and such.

Throw me a review, I'll throw love back:D :*

- April


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's chapter two. Hope you enjoy it!:)

* * *

><p>The rest of the day passed like a blur. Nobody spoke to her except for Ron, who couldn't understand that she wanted to be alone.<p>

They were currently in the Gryffindor common room. She decided to skip her last class, not being able to concentrate anymore. Her two best friends, much to her dismay, skipped their last class too to comfort her.

"Don't believe that ferret one bit, 'Mione. We like you for you, not your brains. If it's any consolation, I heard that Dean Thomas fancied you in fifth year." Ron declared rather proudly. Harry groaned and rolled his eyes. Hermione was indifferent.

"I don't really need to know that, Ronald. But thank you." She stood up and gathered her bag.

"Now, if you two haven't got the message already, I want to be alone. So, please don't look for me or follow me. If you really are my friends, you'd give me this." She turned and headed for the girls dormitory. Once she reached the room she shared with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, she plopped herself on her bed. It took only a few minutes before she dozed off. She was really exhausted.

…

She roused from her sleep and found out that it was already night time. The room was dimly lit by one of the lamps in the room. She took out her pocket watch from her robes and checked the time. It was 27 minutes past six, which means that it was dinner time. She got up, fixed herself and made her way to the great hall.

It was when she was nearing the doors to the great hall when she stopped on her tracks. The events from earlier that day came to mind which made her reluctant to be around her fellow schoolmates. She wasn't ready for any drama that was going to happen once she made her presence known in the great hall so she turned on her heal and walked the other way.

She was bent on heading for the library to calm herself when she realized that if someone was to look for her, that's where they'd head. Groaning at how predictable she seemed to others, she made her way to the Astronomy tower. Nobody would think of looking for her there since she was afraid of heights.

…

This was a bad idea. Instead of being able to relax, she was a nervous-wreck once she set foot up the tower. She was standing in the middle of the top floor landing. The breath of fresh did not really help calm her since she focused her eyes on the view of the grounds from where she stood. It looked like it was a _really _long way down.

She was starting to get sick of her nervousness and willed herself to relax. So she sat down and took long deep breaths, closed her eyes and thought of happy thoughts. When she opened her eyes, she looked up at the sky. That last move really helped. The sight made her catch her breath. The sky was dusted with stars, graced with the presence of the new moon.

Now, she felt better.

…

After a few moments of solitude, she heard a small creek which she figured came from the tower's door. But she will not be deterred by the sudden interruption and stayed at her place and closed her eyes. Whoever this disturbance is will have to share the Astronomy tower with her for she didn't feel like leaving yet.

The sound of footsteps became louder by the second and she found herself groaning at the noise. She assumed that her 'disturbance' was now at the top of the stairs for the noise stopped. After a deep breath, she stood up, her back still to the intruder of her peace.

"I found you." She stiffened at the sound of his voice. It was hard to recognize it at first because of the lack of coldness and harshness of the tone. But she composed herself and suddenly felt anger. He was the reason why she was up there and feeling dejected. She turned and was face to face with no other than Draco _sodding_ Malfoy.

"And why would you be looking for me? Are you not satisfied with earlier that you have to look for me to sate yourself? Well, too bad Malfoy. I'm numb as it is and I'm afraid I won't be able to feel anything after all that you're planning to say to me."

Although she stated that flatly, she found her breathing a little labored. She calmed down while waiting for his reaction. His eyes were on her all the while. It seemed as if he was waiting for her to calm down before saying or doing anything to retort. It seemed, but she was sure as hell that he wasn't. That would require caring and 'Malfoys don't care' as he would obnoxiously say.

As soon as her breathing evened, he held out his left hand and turned his head a little away from her, trying to hide the tint of embarrassment on his cheeks. In his left hand was a turkey sandwich wrapped haphazardly with a table napkin.

She couldn't, wouldn't believe it. Heck, anybody else in the wizarding population would not believe it. The Draco Malfoy offering her, the labeled Mudblood extraordinaire, food. She didn't think anybody would notice her missing during dinner since she usually does.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"What do you think, Granger? So much for 'brightest witch of her age'. Just take it!"

"No. I'm assuming you've poisoned it since you're eager to let me have it. Well, I'm not hungry." As soon as she said that, her stomach grumbled. She rolled her eyes.

He smirked at her. "Well, you're brain may not be since it's full of your bloody Gryffindor pride, but your stomach says otherwise. Just take it already."

"Why?"

"Because you're hungry.?

"Wrong answer."

He raised his hands as an act of surrender. "Alright, fine. It's a peace offering."

She laughed! The nerve of this girl to laugh at him, Malfoy thought. This was the first time he was actually being sorry for the things he said. Seeing how the great Gryffindor princess with tears in her eyes was.. disturbing. Everybody knows that Hermione Granger doesn't cry in public. She chose not to appear so vulnerable to other people, so she always keeps her head and nose up. It was annoying really, how whatever Malfoy says to and about her, she just brushes of so easily. It aggravated Malfoy to no end.

But to finally see that he got to her, it made him feel ashamed. It was like seeing his mother after Lucius beat and abuse her. It disgusted him, how he's so like his father. She was right, he was miserable. Having Lucius Malfoy as a father, and having people say that he is like his father made him miserable. That's why he was up in the Astronomy tower with her, sandwich at hand. He, unlike his father, was capable of remorse. No matter how pathetic that may be, at least it made him more human than Lucius Malfoy.

Having enough of the ridicule he was receiving from her, he approached her and thrust the sandwich in her hands and turned away. Malfoy needed to get away and shake of this wimpy demeanor. But before he was able to take two steps down the stairs, she called him.

"Malfoy."

He turned begrudgingly. If she was to laugh at him again, Merlin help him, but he may hex her prissy arse to oblivion. "What now?" He said before looking up at her.

He was momentarily stunned. Her face wore a soft expression and her eyes had a certain twinkle to them. She gave him a little smile. "Thank you."

He just nodded and made his way down and out of the tower. While walking towards the dungeons and to their common room, he was mumbling about being laughed at by a bloody Gryffindor. But it lacked malice, courtesy of Hermione Granger's small smile for him.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Woah. It's been a LONG time since I last updated this story.. Sorry about that. Well, here it is. Chapter 3. Enjoy!:)

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own in this story is the plot. The rest belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

><p>A week has passed and everybody seemed to have moved on, fast... Especially Ron and Harry. They were back to their normal selves where they don't fuss over Hermione most of the time. She was currently in the library finishing up her homework for Ancient due next week. She spent most of her time there and since the two boys weren't partial to the library, they just leave her be. Unlike before, she wasn't completely oblivious to this which made her upset. She now noticed how she gets neglected by her two best friends. If only Malfoy never said that to her face, she wouldn't be completely aware and wouldn't even notice it.<p>

Malfoy.

The Astronomy tower.

Turkey sandwiched haphazardly wrapped with a table napkin.

Peace offering.

That was really unexpected. If she wasn't engrossed with homework or thinking about her best friends, she would find herself thinking of that night. Draco Malfoy, arrogant, pure-blooded prick brought her a turkey sandwich. It was a peace offering. How would he know that she missed dinner that time? Was he really looking for her? Did he really notice her absence? It was all too weird to have Draco Malfoy looking for her. But she couldn't help but smile at that thought. He was the one who proclaimed that nobody wanted, thus cared for her, but he was the one who looked for her and brought her a turkey sandwich.

Yes, it was a peace offering. But couldn't he think of other peace offerings to offer her aside from food when she's hungry? One would really think that he wasn't just sorry, but he actually cared. Ridiculous. That's why she laughed at him. Despite her harbored dislike for the boy, she felt bad for laughing at him. She knows just how hard it was for him to be able to be sorry. He was Draco Malfoy for crying out tears! And considering what he did for her, that must have taken a lot of self-persuasion and pride-swallowing.

It actually relieved her that he was sorry. At least now she knows he has compassion. You wouldn't expect that from him if you would look at who and what raised him. A mother whose life is in the cruel hands of a man who is gravely blinded by prejudice and irrational traditions. Lucius Malfoy was a sick man who only values blood, money and status, who ruled with an iron fist. He would resolve to physical abuse when crossed, no exceptions.

It's knowing this that has stopped Hermione from being baited by Malfoy since their 4th year at Hogwarts. Until that faithful afternoon in the second floor corridor that is. She would always think about how his life is probably like. She didn't pity him, no. She was just sorry that he grew up with the wrong people. There's a difference.

She was suddenly pried from her thoughts when she heard the library door creek open and close. She was at a table hidden within the bookshelves. It was her personal sanctuary since only a few students would venture deep into the maze of bookshelves. Time would often fly when she was there. It was only when she heard the door that she looked at her pocket watch. Dinner was almost over. She sighed, having missed dinner unintentionally again.

Since she already missed dinner, she decided to finish up her homework and get back to the common room to catch up with her friends. She heard a faint mumbling approach when she was just laying a fresh roll of parchment to write her translations for Ancient Runes. Looking up from the table, she saw a head bobbing in between aisles. She would have ignored it if it weren't a head with platinum-blonde hair. She suddenly felt a singe of happiness. He had been ignoring her since that night. Well, you couldn't really blame seeing as he lowered himself that night. She furrowed her brows together. Why would should she feel happy that it's head bobbing in between the aisles and approaching her? Things are getting really weird for her.

Just before he reached her table, she looked down and started writing, pretending to be oblivious of his presence. It was only after a few minutes passed that she noticed the silence. She looked up and saw him leaning on one of the shelves and was just looking at her with an unreadable expression on his face. He seemed to be waiting to be acknowledged. Sighing, she set her quill down and put her hands together before setting her eyes on him.

"Yes?"

She was right, he was waiting to be acknowledged. It was only when she talked that he moved towards the table and sat across from her. He dropped his bag on the floor and made himself comfortable, placing both his feet up on the table.

"If you're doing this just to get me to make you another sandwich, you're very much wrong." He said flatly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You missed dinner again. And I'm seriously considering that you're doing this on purpose to get to me. Well, guess what. It's not. I just wanted to set your delusional self straight." He drawled, sounding very irritated.

What in the world? Why was he acting like this towards her? Why would he think that she misses dinner to get to him? To say she was stunned is an understatement.

"Excuse me, Mr. Malfoy. But I didn't miss dinner on purpose. I happen to have homework to do and didn't notice the time."

"Well, don't do that much homework. Everybody knows you already did your homework for next week. So why not slack off a bit and do next next week's homework after dinner?"

"Wait a minute. How did you know I missed dinner again?"

"You're annoying bushy hair could not be seen in the great hall, thus I have nothing to keep me from eating a good dinner."

"Were you watching out for me?" She asked with great disbelief.

"No. Your big bushy head isn't exactly hard to miss. Somebody would know when your stomach-churning presence isn't present."

"Oh, just cut it out with your insults. You know very much that that kind does not get to me anymore."

He raised his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright. I'm guilty that you're still missing dinner because of last time." He kept his head bent down, refusing to show the pink he knew reached his cheeks. This is madness! Malfoys don't blush.

She laughed at him, again!

"Don't you have any decency? Can you be polite and not laugh at someone who is plagued with guilt? And considering that someone is me?" He was getting angry now.

She gradually stopped her laugh until it was noting more than a light chuckle. Her eyes were a little watery and her cheeks flushed. He couldn't help but stare at how she looked at that moment. _Happy._ He felt a pang of jealousy then. Why can't he be happy her kind of happy? Maybe it's a Gryffindor thing. Bloody Gryffindors.

"I'm sorry. But it's just funny. Even when you're sorry, you're still conceited. Only with a Malfoy, I guess. How do you relate my missing dinner to yourself? It happened once, but I'm over it. You should have realized that when I thanked you. After I ate the sandwich you made me and not die, I guess I forgave you then. So, there's no need for you to feel guilty anymore." She let out a small smile and went back to her homework, indicating the end of their conversation. She heard him sigh and put his feet back to the ground. Looking up a bit, she saw that he bent down. Probably to grab his bag and leave. She went back to her work and found comfort with the sudden silence that accompanied her. But it was disturbed when she heard something drop on the table. She looked up and he was still sitting across her, a few of his books laid out on the table. He bent down to his bag to grab his ink, quill and parchment.

"What are you doing?" She asked incredulously. He was gonna sit with her and do his homework. He can't be serious?

"Merlin, Granger. That's the second time you've asked me a stupid question. What does it look like I'm doing?" He waved his quill in the air for emphasis.

"But, why here? There are other tables in the library."

"I'm too lazy to move. Besides... I could just peek at your homework and copy your answers." He laughed after he said that. Her eyes grew wide for a fraction of a second. Holy mother of Merlin, did Draco Malfoy just tease her? Unsure of what to do with that, she laughed albeit nervously and went back to her work. She decided on focusing on finishing her translation to get rid of the awkwardness between them.

After an hour or so, the awkward atmosphere turned to a relaxing one. Malfoy was as concentrated with his homework as she was which was pleasant. No talking happened really. The silence was starting to be comfortable for both of them and they were satisfied. In a way, it gave Hermione a sense of hope. It seemed that Draco Malfoy was changing. Or maybe he was always like this. It was a little alarming, but fine nonetheless. She could very well get used to this.

Without looking up, she saw that he bent over his bag to take something out. Maybe another roll of parchment. Imagine her surprise when she smelled the faint aroma of chicken and gravy. Her stomach grumbled and he chuckled. He must have heard.

"Here." She looked up and he was smirking at her while holding out a sandwich wrapped finely with a table napkin. "It's chicken with a little bit of gravy. But I didn't need to tell you that. I bet you already knew."

She smiled and reached for the sandwich. After this, he gathered all of his things. He decided to retire for the night. He actually finished his homework for a while, but didn't want to leave the pleasant atmosphere they had yet. It was only when he got bored that he decided to leave. But of course, before leaving, he had to give her the sandwich he made. Just like the other night, it was a peace offering since he thought that it was still because of him that she's missing dinner. Not that he cared, he just noticed. That's what he tells himself.

"Thank you, Malfoy." He looked over at her as he stood up and slung his bag on his shoulder. She had a pretty shy smile on her face. He felt a tug on his lips but stopped himself before it formed into a smile. Composing himself in a snap, his face was expressionless as he looked at her. He nodded.

"Don't miss dinner anymore."

Before she could say anything, he left. The statement was more of a command than a request that she got a little annoyed. But the fact still remains... He doesn't want her to miss dinner anymore.

* * *

><p>Drop me a review, lovelies!:*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Alright. I've decided to give half of my attention to this story. I've sorta figured out how I want this story to turn out, but I'm still figuring out how. So, for now, here's chapter 4. I'll warn you guys ahead that I wouldn't be updating as soon as what you're comfortable with. I have school and it's starting to take its toll on me despite the fact that the 2nd semester just started. The same goes for my other story, 'Sing For Me'. Ok. Enough of me talking. Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>After their encounter in the library, Hogwarts was suddenly quiet. Quiet in the sense that the usual banter among the Slytherins and Gryffindors could not be heard in the castle. Well, just with Malfoy and the Golden Trio. It was gravely unusual, but fine.<p>

Harry Potter found this very suspicious. He went on and on about his assumptions why Malfoy stopped bothering them. Maybe he had a 'plan' or maybe he had a 'mission', etcetera. He was on one of his rants at the Great Hall.

It was dinnertime and everybody was quite at their leisure. It was a Friday night, after all. Along with the Golden Trio, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood were gathered in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

"I mean, come on! It's Draco Malfoy! It's part of his daily routine to be an insufferable git to us. This is just too suspicious. We don't know what he's up to. Maybe he's planning to bring us to Voldemort." With that proclamation, Dean and Neville stiffened while Ginny winced. Hermione just shook her head.

"You said so yourself, Harry. We don't know what he's doing. No need to make assumptions. It's just going to cause you unnecessary stress. It's not healthy." She said nonchalantly, grabbing her goblet and taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Harry was staring at her with accusing eyes. "You of all people should be bothered about this! Don't you remember what he said to you last week? Honestly, Hermione!"

Before Hermione could answer back, Luna opened her mouth to speak.

"It's curious isn't it? That after that encounter, he stopped trying to make you mad. It would make you think that he realized something then. I wonder what that could be?" Her dreamy voice rang in their ears. Although she was loony, she was very insightful. No wonder she was sorted into Ravenclaw.

With that, their conversation about Draco Malfoy ended. Nobody wanted to think of what Luna was suggesting. It was too un-Malfoy-ish. They were now discussing plans for Hogsmeade tomorrow.

After a while, Hermione excused herself.

"Library. Homework. See you at the common room." She said as she gathered her bag and said goodbye to her peers. As she was approaching the doors, she took a sideway glance to the Slytherin table. He wasn't there. Good.

…

When she reached the library, she made her way to her table. She found a few books and parchment left on the table. The owner was not to be found. Not bothered in the least, she took her spot opposite where the abandoned items were. Taking her time, she slowly pulled out her own set of books, parchment, ink bottle and quills and set them neatly in front of her. As soon as she was done, she started on her homework.

She was only a few minutes into her homework when someone sat in front of her.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

And that was all that was spoken at that time. This has been happening since their first encounter in the library. At first, it would make her nervous. Who could blame her, really? This was Draco Malfoy sitting with her in the library. It was really curious. But she got used to it quick enough.

Just as she finished the last line of her essay, he spoke to her.

"I heard Potty earlier tonight."

She froze, he noticed.

"I'm not planning anything, just so you know."

This made her look up, eyeing him suspiciously. "Then why, pray tell, are you not being your usual haughty, despicable self towards us?" She said those words before she could stop herself. She didn't mean to string on a few horrid words. Well, she didn't mean for him to hear them.

His eyes flashed anger but was suddenly impassive. There was even a glint of disappointment there. But one can only be sure when it's not Draco Malfoy. She mumbled a sorry and he heaved a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to have to explain myself, aren't I?"

Her head shot up and she looked at him. She was simply curious, not suspicious. Draco took this as a sign and started talking.

"It's all because of you. Now don't get any ideas. I don't mean it that way. It's actually because you understand me. Your assumptions about me have always been right. It's crazy how you do that, but in a way it's comforting. I think you're the only one who knows me and I don't want to be known further. So that's why I'm not riling you up anymore. Let's face it... There are times where one notices everything when they're angry. Or it's either they tend to voice out the bad things they notice when angry. With me so far?"

Hermione just stared but opened her mouth. "So, in order for me to stop pointing out and noticing things about you, you're not going to fight me anymore?"

"Pretty much. I don't want you shouting out things about me when there are people around. Whether or not I confirm these things you assume of me, people will still talk about it. And I'm trying to lay low for a while."

The last line caught all of her attention. She looked down and furrowed her brows together. Why would he want to lay low though? Is it because he's officially the dark lord's pawn? Isn't he too young to be one of his minions? Maybe he has a mission or something? Hermione looked up at Draco, eyes filled with questions. He chuckled.

"Another day, Granger."

"You're really going to tell me?"

"Maybe. If you let me do my homework in peace."

"It would be like I'm not around."

With that, he went back to his homework. She grabbed one of the parchments she had laying around and proof-read the essay she wrote for Ancient Runes. They were wrapped around their comfortable silence yet again.


End file.
